Lottie
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: Short drabble to cure my current broodiness! Hope you like :) Please R&R! Thanks :)


**Hey guys! I'm feeling really broody atm, so please excuse me! Just needed to write something cute and to help with my broodiness haha. Hope you enjoy! :) ~ hereiamdestroya**

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" You ask for the 32nd time as your husband, James holds in his arms your 10 month old daughter Lottie. His strong arms clasp her even as she wriggles around with the same energy as her father.

You'd dressed her in a tiny jean skirt and a blue t-shirt refusing to gender colour stereotype her into wearing pink. You and James had both agreed, months before Lottie was even born that your household was going to be open and your children would be able to do whatever they wanted and be whoever they wanted. That's why you had toys for both genders lying around your penthouse apartment that looked over Los Angeles, so whether you had a boy or girl (Lottie had been a surprise) they would be equal.

"(Y/N), honestly, I'm promise you we're going to be fine. And anyway, Kendall's coming over soon. She's got her Dad and her Uncle, what else could she want?" James laughs, his hazel eyes alight just like the ones your daughter shares with him. Although she had James' eyes, her growing hair was somewhere in the middle between James' brown and your dark blonde. She was beautiful.

When James laughs, Lottie looks up at him, hazel eyes wide and follows suit, laughing the cutest giggle you've ever heard. "Is Daddy funny Lottie? Is Daddy funny?" He coos, assaulting her little face and body with kisses.

You hadn't planned on having kids just yet, you'd only been married a year but when you found out you were expecting, the pair of you couldn't have been any happier. A new little Rusher to add to the family. When your stomach was the size of a balloon, all of the guys had consciously started singing a lot more around you, hoping the baby would love their music. It had made you laugh.

You were having to make the eight and a half hour flight to New York for your job, doing some negotiating for the publishing company you worked for whose headquarters were in NYC. You'd be back in two days but it was still too long to be away from your husband and baby girl.

"James" You snap him out of his laughter. "Promise me you'll ring me if there's any problems and you've got all the numbers for the doctors, the hospital, my mother, and your mother and you know how Lottie can't sleep without the red blanket so you need to-"

James stops your chattering with a kiss, holding your daughter on his side. He smiles that Hollywood smile. "I promise we'll be ok and yes, I have every number in the world that I might need! Go lovely, go."

You hear a knock on the door and open it to reveal Kendall, dressed down in sweats and a t-shirt. He gives you a hug and you invite him in. "What's up princess?" He caws in your daughter's direction.

"Not much buttercup" James smirks and they both laugh and share a loose handshake before Kendall reaches out to the small girl, easily taking her into his arms.

"Hey Lottie!" He smiles "Can you say Kendall yet? Ken- dall. _Kendall._"

Both you and James laugh at his attempts to get Lottie to speak. You'd been engaging in conversation with her a lot lately and read to her all the time, hoping she would pick it up soon. The little girl just laughs at the blonde man and points up, grabbing at his chin.

"That's my girl" James laughs. "And as for my other girl, (Y/N), you should get going! Your flight leaves in an hour" He closes the distance between you both and pulls you into a tight hug and kisses your lips as reassurance.

"Ew, mummy! Daddy! Stop. That's gross" Kendall holds Lottie looking outwards in his arms, grinning as he stops the two of you.

You take her off his hands and kiss her lightly. "Can you say Mummy, Lottie? Can you say Mama?" You feel her warmth and don't ever want to let go. Making someone with James that's this precious, you don't think you ever could release her.

"Ma" She starts, voice shaky, though it doesn't shake when James sits her on top of the piano and plays and she shouts along in gibberish.

"Mama? Can you say it sweetheart?" You coo. All three of you looking down at the most stunning thing in the room, expectant.

"Mama" She smiles. The lot of you cheer her on and give her kisses and all the love you can exude in those few minutes before you leave her for the first time since she's been born.

"You did it Lottie!" You grin and you and James share a kiss again before putting her safely back into James' arms. "I love you" You smile at your daughter and she smiles in return before saying "Mama" again.

"I don't want you to miss your flight" James says finally, putting your daughter down on the play mat in front of where Kendall now sits on the sofa, engaging her attention into one of her colourful soft toys.

James walks you to the front door and holds your hand before kissing you again.

"I'll miss you" You say quietly. "Both of you"

"And we'll miss you too, so much! But I promise you love, it's all going to be ok. Lottie's fine and if there are any problems- which there won't be!- I know exactly what to do" James tries to reassure you. "I'll see you in a few days".

You blow a kiss to Lottie across the room and leave the apartment, leaving your baby in the best hands; her father's.


End file.
